The present invention relates to an improved fastener for fastening two members together without being visible.
By way of background, there are numerous instances wherein a fastener is required to fasten members having holes therein without the fastener being visible. One such instance is in fastening two hollow tubular members which form parts of a fence. It will be appreciated that there are also numerous other instances where a fastener of the type disclosed hereafter is required.